君がくれたその温もりを、何年も忘れられない。
by narumiya
Summary: [Sequel to やくそくしよう] Even now, he still couldn't forget the warmth she had let him feel. She was his sun, his happiness, his... fairy. He would never forget the warmth she gave him, no matter how many years passed. [Gakushuu/OC]
1. 巡り逢う－ｆｏｒｔｕｉｔｏｕｓ　ｍｅｅｔｉｎｇ－

**Hello! This is a sequel for やくそくしよう. I've been wanting to write this for like months but I don't really know how I should go about with it, as I don't want to describe a thing about the heroine's appearance and I'm trying my best not to write out her name. I'd really love it if you guys have some constructive criticism for me. You don't have to read the prequel before reading this, but it'd help much if you read that one! This one takes place in current timeline.**

**Thank you to a certain reviewer to ask for this sequel. Had you not asked it, I probably wont write it (laughs)**

**If you think I didn't do Gakushuu's character justice, then flame me! I love Gakushuu and ruining him will be the last thing I want to do.**

**Disclaimer applies, happy reading!**

* * *

Ｉ． 巡り逢う－ｆｏｒｔｕｉｔｏｕｓ ｍｅｅｔｉｎｇ－  
「．．．僕の腕の中にいる君を、もう離さないよ。」

* * *

Asano Gakushuu frowned as he looked at the weather outside. The sky looked so dark and gloom, as if it could—_and would—_suck the happiness out of everyone without exception. Such a weather really makes him lose most of his motivation to work, but alas, as the _'perfect'_ student council president he is, he couldn't let that show. He has to keep his bright smile intact, his angelic facade on.

Gakushuu pried his eyes off the papers in front of him, and took the time to look around the room. There wasn't anybody at this time—as expected, since everyone should be home by now—and he could slowly, yet surely feel the loneliness creeping into his heart.

At times like these, he couldn't help but to remember the warmth of a certain person he parted with years ago.

That person was his sun, his happiness, his... _fairy._ But now she's...

_"It's not the time to be sentimental, Gakushuu,"_ he reminded himself, as he continued working on the mountain of papers on his desk. He had been working on this pile for hours on end, yet nothing seemed to lessen, apart from his energy.

As he managed to bury the past memories back in, he drowned himself in his work once more.

* * *

The next day wasn't anything different, except that a strange order was given to him by the Board Chairman.

Apparently, a transfer student will be arriving at school today, and he was to guide the said student around.

_Why him, Asano Gakushuu, of all people, though?_

In the two-three years Gakushuu spent his time in Kunugigaoka Junior High, the Board Chairman never ordered him to personally guide a transfer student. Given how Gakushuu had a lot of other more important things to attend to—and that this school rarely ever gets a transfer student—Gakushuu thought that such an order will never come.

To add to the puzzle, the Board Chairman's expression was... unreadable, so to speak, and it made Gakushuu feel a bit off—indeed, Board Chairman looking unreadable wasn't unusual, but... this was a different kind of unreadable. He didn't know how to properly explain, and even though it makes him unhappy to admit it, perhaps it was because of their family bond that he was able to feel the difference. However, despite how perplexed he was, he knew better than to ask. The Board Chairman would never tell him anything, after all.

_"There is no other way but to see for myself, isn't it?" _He thought, as he walked down the hallways.

But even as he thought so, he couldn't shrug off the strange feeling he felt.

* * *

As he arrived at the gates, he could see the petite stature of a female student clad in Kunugigaoka's uniform. She looked excited yet also a bit nervous (as she looked from the left to the right, and fidgeted with her skirt), for today was her first day of school—at least after her transfer—and her hair glistened under the bright sunlight.

The young girl looked from the left to the right, seemingly searching for the person that was supposed to guide her.

As he saw her face, however, Gakushuu froze.

A wave of nostalgia hits him, and he couldn't stop the loud beats of his heart. It was as if his logic, his conscious was clouded by surprise... _and unmeasurable happiness._

"..._Yousei_?" Unconsciously he said, calling the nickname of the girl he'd always missed, always wanted to meet, always wanted to embrace once more, softly.

The girl's eyes widened as she heard the familiar, nostalgic nickname. How long has it been since someone called her that? How long has it been...

Since she last saw the person who'd given her courage?

"Gaku...-kun...?"

In a flash, the girl wasn't able to see anything. Everything turned black, and she finally realized that she was in her childhood friend's arms—her face was pressed firmly to the older boy's chest, and she could feel his strong arms embracing her tightly.

"...!"

"..._Yousei," _Gakushuu whispered softly to her ears, _"Yousei, yousei…"_

He kept calling her again and again, embraced her tighter and tighter, as if to reassure himself that she's really there, right in his arms.


	2. 距離－ｄｉｓｔａｎｃｅ－

**Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows! Those really made my day ;v; I love all of you guys. I'm so glad there are people who appreciate Gakushuu. He's truly underrated! Also, I'm glad this piece of writing made you appreciate Gakushuu more, Guest-san!**

**This turns kind of sadder by the second... ;v;**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

ＩＩ． 距離－ｄｉｓｔａｎｃｅ－  
「こんなに近いのに、どうして．．．また君を僕の前から失うような気がする．．．」

* * *

Asano Gakushuu realised that he has changed. He was no longer the _'Gaku-kun'_ his fairy knew anymore—he was a person much more disagreeable and toxic, truly the polar opposite of how he was, when his fairy was still with him. Will she still accept him, given how he has changed? Will she still caress his hair softly, with the warmth he'd been longing for?

_"__I can't believe it," _He thought, as he closed his eyes, _"Someone like me, who's at the top of everyone, would get worried over a single person."_

Even though he's never felt anything like this prior to their reunion…

"Asano-kun?"

The worried voice of a young man snapped Gakushuu back to reality, "Yes?" he asked, as he put on his usual smile.

The one who had called him was apparently Sakakibara Ren, one of the Five Virtuosos, and also the Student Council secretary. "You've been… out of it since earlier," he said, "Is there anything wrong?"

The other members of the Five Virtuosos—with the exception of Gakushuu—nodded their heads, each having the same question in their head. Just what could've made the invincible Student Council President this way? Gakushuu had never _ever_ shown them such a troubled expression—although indeed, for other students Gakushuu may look anything but unusual, but for them who have accompanied him the longest…

Gakushuu looked, to say the least, worried.

"Do I look like I'm troubled?" Gakushuu asked—it was a rhetorical question on his part—the smile never leaving his face.

Nobody dared to reply, as he simply looked like he didn't want to say anything further on the subject.

* * *

The bell rings, signaling the start of lunch break.

If it was a usual day, Gakushuu would've already left the classroom to eat lunch in the Student Council room, as it has the tranquility he needs when he's eating. Of course, not to forget his usual routine of smiling, greeting, and encouraging the students he met on his way.

However, today it's different. He immediately went to the second years' hallways, if only to get a glimpse of a certain person.

_"__Where is she?"_ he thought, as he looked for the familiar petite stature.

Bingo!—there she was, walking out of the 2-C classroom, talking joyfully with some female friends she's made. She looked as if she's having fun, and Gakushuu couldn't help but to be reminded of the past; of the time when he could only look from afar as she played with her mates happily.

His fairy seemed to have noticed him as she smiled and waved her hand, "Gaku—"

She was about to call his name, he knew, but for whatever reason, she stopped midway. Her friends looked at her with a puzzled expression as she looked down, a sad expression on her face.

"…...…Asano-senpai," she finally said, as she bowed.

And just like that, she left in haste along with her friends, leaving a startled Gakushuu in her wake.

He had never felt such an excruciating pain in his chest.

* * *

After that, time felt like it moved in the speed of Mach-20. The homeroom teacher's incessant babbling went over Gakushuu's head like it was nothing—it was fine, though, as he'd already mastered this part of the subject.

The problem was that he couldn't forget what had happened during lunch break earlier.

_"__Why did she… call me by my last name on purpose?"_ he thought, as he absentmindedly finished a math question on his book. _"Why does it feel like she's widening the gap between us?"_

As he answered another question on his workbook, he thought again, _"No... that's a stupid question."_

_"__After all, I've changed. She probably... Ah," _Unconsciously, he used his mechanical pencil with too much strenght; the lead broke, and the sound it produced brought him back to reality.

He sighed,_ "...This shouldn't be a reason for me to slack off."_

After all, he was still the Council President and the role model.

* * *

_Click._ A light voice was heard as Gakushuu opened the door to the Board Chairman's office.

"Board Chairman," he said, in a composed voice he had always used whenever he faces off his father, "I am here to report about the Student Council budget."

The Board Chairman—Asano Gakuhou—nodded, signaling for him to continue. Gakushuu continued his report, as he gave Gakuhou a detailed, printed report of the budget. After he finished his explanation, without as much as a goodbye, he turned to go.

"Gakushuu," the cold voice of his father stopped him in his tracks.

"...Yes, Board Chairman?"

"How is the transfer student doing?" he asked, "I left her in your hands, didn't I?"

"...!" Gakushuu turned around, startled. Did his father know everything?

...No, on the contrary, it would've been stranger if his father didn't.

Finally, he gathered his composure and replied, "She's doing well. It seems that she has fitted in with the rest of the student body."

Gakuhou smiled—the sickening kind of smile he's always shown his only son—and said, "I am glad to hear that."

Gakushuu turned around and continued his way out of the room, still not bothering to say goodbye.


End file.
